Deceptive Purchase
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: At four years old and sold as a little girl will Deidara survive among the secret world of the Geisha? Or will he end up tossed to the streets like the gypsy he was born as?
1. Deceptive Purchase

Deceptive Purchase

By: Silverwolf

Dingy blonde hair is unbraided by a mature woman. She speaks in a tongue the azure eyed child in front of her doesn't completely understand. The child stands silent with someone else speaking. The language barrier prevents the youngster from understanding everything stated. Though the house marvels at the velvet and silk wrapped around the child. The woman nods as she decides to keep the child.

Deidara stands unsure if he should even be afraid. After all he'd been sold from house to house several times all ready even though he was only four. The difference this time is he understood little of what was being said.

After the seller retreats another woman makes an appearance. Deidara stares around as he's examined almost as if an animal would be. Was it possible these people had never seen a _gypsy_ child before?

The woman begins to yell and then goes to strike Deidara only to have the slightly younger of the pair grasp her hand. The woman expresses the fact that the pair were dupped when it came to the newest purchase. The child before them was beautiful, but was also a male.

The pair begin discussing amongst each other. Deidara stands silently watching. Both of the pair are still surprised Deidara isn't having a tantrum over being left with them. One of them wraps a hand around the child's wrist and begins to shove him up a steep stairway. They lock the door after he is placed in the care of a second child within the room. The girl expects Deidara to be screaming, but the blonde is silent. The blonde child turns slightly as he hears a bolt lock tight from the other side of the door.

Deidara remains silently staring about the room. He wasn't quite understanding a bit of where he was now. He did realize that he was now alone without anyone to understand a word he stated. The child pulls his knees against his chest to sob silently. The female child in the room looks at Deidara. She rattles off words the same language he could hardly comprehend. She goes silent as the pair hear the bolt along the door open. One of the women Deidara had seen before pulls him from the room and down the steep stairway. The pair soon realize that their first step with the blonde child is to teach him their language.

The woman takes Deidara along with her by his wrist. The blonde ends up being scrubbed down by the female that once pulling him along. The clothing the blonde child is wrapped in is nothing like the revealing silks or the velvets that once covered Deidara. He's pulled along once again with the other woman rattling words

Deidara blinks as he's shoved back up the stairway with the woman speaking to the girl within the space. The blonde crawls over to the corner of the room and pulls his knees up to his chest. Slowly azure eyes fall shut as the blonde child accepts his situation.

Truthfully everyone in the house was quite surprised when the child didn't have a tantrum and scream at the top of his lungs when he was once again locked in the room. Though the pair running things still weren't sure if they could hide the fact that the blonde wasn't a female while teaching him to be a geisha. And if they did succeed in making the boy they locked away into a geisha how long would it be before they were caught?

**_A/N: I'm not even sure if this idea will come out interesting. I got the idea after reading an article from an college Anthropology textbook and some reseach for that class. Anyway I decided I'd post it though I doubt it will become popular._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Confused and Struck

Confused and Struck

By: Silverwolf

Deidara follows behind the girl he'd spent the night locked away with. She takes the blonde along with her during chores of the house. Deidara follows along copying the girl's movement.s the girls rattles off words to Deidara. The blonde doesn't quite understand her, but by the sound of her voice he figures he isn't doing something wrong. Deidara hears her state somehting of decisions and school. Only able to pick out a few words Deidara can't make sense of what is being stated.

One of the women enters the room rattling words and holding a tray. Deidara looks at her confused. The woman points the blonde in the direction of a room. The blonde child looks confused. The woman pushes him lightly. Deidara looks towards the woman as she waves her hand. The child takes the motion as telling him where to go. The blonde steps across the floor towards the room. He carefully sets the tray down briefly to open the sliding door. Deidara silently delivers the tray of food. The old woman looks at Deidara and beings to speak. The blonde blinks unsure of what was said. He waits until the woman waves a hand. The child takes it as a sign he's dismissed. Deidara disappears from the room closing the sliding door behind him.

The girl looks at Deidara as the blonde creeps into step behind her. Though he doesn't understand a word of what he's told he still tries to keep everyone happy. The blonde is brought along by the woman towards a closet. The child stands waiting as boxes are stacked into his arms.

Azure eyes go a bit wide when one of the boxes is opened to reveal what the child could only describe as _amazing_ clothing. Deidara watches as the woman motions for him to follow. The child follows carrying the boxes. The two women talk amonst each other as someone else enters the room. Deidara blinks as he's shoved by the other woman. While the female child bows respectfully Deidara stares at the woman that shoved him with narrowed eyes. A hand finds a place under Deidara's chin as he is stared at by the woman that shoved him. The woman laughs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. She soon frowns as Deidara moves away.

The blonde child does notice that the woman is wrapped in several layers of clothing. He pulls away from the woman holding his chin and disappears behind the two older women. The trio talk in front of him. The blonde child reaches across the table when he notices clay. He begins to form a small bird with a slight smirk. The oldest of the trio of women slaps Deidara with a piece of wood. The blonde child pulls his hand back with a stiffled yelp. The two mature wamen are marveled at the detail of the clay animal.

Deidara hides his hand under his other arm. He hears the woman rattle off some words while the second one yells. The child understands little of what is said. Deidara tries to seek a place to hide only to be snatches into sight. The woman in the layered clothing sneers at the blonde as she pulls him into sight. She states something and spits in Deidara's face. The child closes his eyes tightly. One of the more mature woman slaps the woman holding Deidara. The blonde child pulls away disappearing to the room he was first locked in.

Deidara watches from the cracked door as one youngest of the trio leaves. The blonde child still doesn't understand why he was hit. It wasn't as if he'd actually harmed the piece of clay. He'd only _played_ with it a bit. Deidara moves from the door swiftly as it slides open. One of the women snatches the child down the steep stairway into sight. The same piece of bamboo strikes Deidara again. This time the second woman holds the blonde still so that a third strike hits the child along his back. Both women shoves the blonde back towards the girl. She pulls him along in silence. Deidara remains confused over the whole incident. Though he does notice that one the woman still holds the small clay bird in her hand.


	3. Permission

Permission

By: Silverwolf

_In time Deidara had learned the language. The child not only had chores throughout the house he now attended school. With blonde hair and blue eyes the existing geisha were all waiting to take on an __**exotic**__ younger sister. All Deidara worried about was surviving the next day. And with understanding the language around him came the understanding of his situation. Also Deidara now had extra debt added to his purchase price._ _Though the blonde child didn't realize the owed debt was reduce each time the small figurines he created were sold. Why waste a skill the child came to them with?_

Deidara sits just outside the house watching the birds search the grass for worms. He was supposed to practicing the lessons he'd learned in school earlier. Instead Deidara was busy listening to the silence around him. There was times when h wished he could sleep all day like the woman he'd been told about.

She was a Geisha and he was only a student in the _art_. If he'd understood the girl correctly the other three in the house had also once been Geisha. Now far too old to continue with such a life they ran the place Deidara now belonged to.

Even with schooling Deidara was still confused as what exactly a geisha was. The blonde didn't even seem to think that being one was even important. He could've been happy returning to _his past life_. At least he understood all that was expected of him then. Deidara had learned to everything from being a pick pocket to dancing in his past. He doubted any of that could help him now. If he stole from here it was likely he'd be hit. And though he'd showed the girl he attended school with what he knew of dance she called it Kabuki.

He could admit he didn't exactly dislike school. He did dislike being called a girl. Though he'd been firmly told that he ever told anyone that he was not female he would find himself drowned in the river despite the loss the house would be taking upon his death. The child didn't wish to die so he kept silent.

There were points Deidara didn't like. One of them being the woman he usually was dressed in rich patterned. She continued to try her spell or intimidation towards Deidara. Despite her efforts the child only proved annoyed. The small child wasn't intimidated easily.

Deidara returns to inside the house when he hears someone call. The child snatches up his stuff and a clay figurine. The sparrow finds its place in the hand of the woman that called the small blonde. Deidara watches the woman place it higher than the child can reach after staring at it closely. He steps forward in silence the other child within the house is busy with her chores. Deidara blinks as he is placed in front of a block of clay. The woman looks at Deidara. She begins in her tongue.

"Go ahead child. Whatever you desire it to be." Deidara looks at her with a tilt his his head. As both hand reaches out slowly for the clay the blonde feels the woman begin tying his hair back. The blonde doesn't protest. The last time he'd stated something he'd gotten smacked.

At least he was now allowed to sit with the clay. Though he didn't quite understand why since the first time he'd touched it he had gotten a rather harsh punishment. Now he was allowed a bit of time late in the evening to _mess_ with clay. He hadn't heard the conversation of them selling his work for profit towards his debt. He did understand what was meant when the woman told him he belonged to the house now. Deidara had been sold before, the difference was this time it was far from ruse. There would be no one coming to _free _him. This time he was **actually** sold.

**_A/N: I know I have yet to name the females within the house. I'll get to eventually. Readers are welcome to give suggestions._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Devoted

Devoted

By: Silverwolf

_After fire tore through where Deidara was sold the small blonde found himself sold again. Fortunately he would not have to start over with school. While the pair profited from his sell the child was now beginning again at paying the debt against him. This time to a new household. A second start to be one of the women with painted features. _

_ Deidara didn't speak as he sits practicing calligraphy. The female child he'd become used to being in the presence of was not among his new home. The pair had been separated with Deidara being sold to a second time._

It was now time to appear with an older sister. Deidara still had much to learn from her, but she had to admit she loved the blonde's skill with sculpting clay even though he'd never done it in front of a crowd.

Hanako happily watches as Deidara sits with his attention upon his sister as she continues her entertainment of the company around them. The blonde is careful to keep up with the careful lessons of his older sister. Deidara is offered a light smile from across the table. The blonde was slightly younger than most of the debuting girls.

This was the fourth time Deidara had been brought along with Hanako and the second time he'd been in front of the group around the table. The four males gathering around the table seemed to enjoy the conversation from Deidara. Though it helped that the child looked much different from most of the appretices around the tea house.

Hanako soon bids her guests farewell. Deidara follows his older sister's example. The pair soon step out of the tea house. Unlike his first encounter with a full-fledged geisha he was actually loved this time. Deidara learned that in the geisha world Hanako was rather famous.

Deidara looks towards Hanako. "Onee-san, do you have another engagement tonight?" The older of the pair nods lightly. Hanako is swift to take the young blonde along with her. Deidara smirks a bit as he notices the room have actually been put together so that he could have the possiblity to work with clay.

Hanako looks at Deidara. "I brought you here so you could at least do something you enjoy. Also it might help you catch more interest." Deidara nods lightly. The small blonde contines in Hanako's example as he is introduced. Unlike most of his couterparts Deidara had not been renamed by his older sister.

Hanako looks at Deidara. The small blonde fights the urge to play with the brick of clay along the table. It was obviously set there by one of the gentlemen since Hanako had once told Deidara the pair were sculpters. The blonde tries to keep azure eyes fro mthe clay as it is unwrapped. He tries not to become excited as it is pushed his way. "Hanako tells us you can sculpt... we'd like to see that."

Deidara looks towards Hanako as if asking approval. The older of the pair decides to wrap the sleeves of Deidara's kimono so that they expose the blonde's wrists. She whispers that it is the best she can do without _shaming _the child. Deidara turn the block of clay a moment with the pair watching.

Before either of them can state that Deidara doesn't know anything about sculpting the child begins. The blonde has to implement other objects in place of the tool used for sculpting since he owns none of them. One of the scuplters places aset of tool along the table. "try using these." Deidara tries not to grin. Hanako watches her _younger sister _continue.

The blonde produces a _highly_ detail owl and then moves his hands away from the clay. Hanako watches the pair stare **marveled**. The before Deidara can offer the tools back the male pushed the set to the child. "I think you should have them." Deidara blinks surprised. Hanako soon watches Deidara give his thank you for the gift. The pair begin to show the child how to clean the tools. Hanako watches as the the set is wrapped carefully for Deidara to take with him.


	5. Between Us

Between Us

By: Silverwolf

Hanako carries a small wicker trunk into view. She places it in front of Deidara as the child sits in his room. Deidara looks at Hanako. His _older sister _beckons for Deidara to open the trunk. The child glances into it to see items that actually belonged to him before he was sold to the okiya.

"This is a gift between us. I decided maybe it'd be good for you to have a place to put things that are actually your own." Deidara grins a moment. Hanako shows the child how the wicker trunk would be bucked shut. Azure eyes blink a moment before going in search of the set of tools. Hanako watches the child place them into the wicker trunk before buckling it tightly. Hanake nods lightly.

As much as the Geisha loved the child she knew Deidara was male, nd in time it would show. This was most likely he reason why he'd been pushed into public eye younger than he counterparts. The wish was to get as much profit as they could out of Deidara before it became too late to pass him off as a geisha. Hanako was sure after puberty his voice would destory to ruse in place.

Hanako looks at Deidara, "you know there hasn't been someone yet that has stated I can't return with you." The blonde child shrugs, "I don't much care about any of that. I know it's to pay of the price of buying me, but I kind of feel I'll be stuck here forever anyway." Hanako places an arm around Deidara. She can understand exactly what the blodne is stating expecially since she knows he's been sold to an okiya before.

Deidara lifts the wicker trunk with a slight smile. "Thanks onee-san. I promise I'll take good care of it." Hanako nods lightly. "I know you will Dei. I wish I could do more for you." Deiara looks at Hanako.

"Onee-san, you've done plenty. Without you I would still be trying to figure out how this world functions beyond what I learned." Hanako grins a moment. "Hun, I would've never left that to a Geisha outside of this okiya." Deidara tilts his head, "because I'm not a girl?"

Hanako shakes his head, "no, it has nothing to do with you being a boy. Actually you make a very beautiful _girl_. To tell the truth I was honored to have a chance to be your _older sister_. You are actually an easy to _teach student_." Deidara laughs a bit at Hanako's words. He'd never thought that she wanted him to be her _younger sister _in his whole lifetime.

Hanako looks at Deidara, "I was told that you wee born a gypsy." Deidara nods and then opens the wicker trunk. He shows Hanako the clothing he wore before he was sold. The geisha grins. "It's beautiful." Deidara opens a small satin pouch to reveal what looks like small cymbols. Hanako also runs her fingers down the _coined scarf_.

Deidara grains lightly as Hankako seems fancinated by the items she's being showed. She realizes that the layers of material worn by a geisha may possibly be torture because of the restriction the clothing created. It was obvious by the way the mix of silk and velvet that Deidara was used to being able to move freely. Folded carefull inside the clothing in a piece of material. Deidara grins, "sometimes it's held, others it's wrapped around you."

Hanako nods at the child's comment. Deidara tilts his head a moment. "If I wasn't a geisha after being brought here what would happen to me?" Hanako sighs and lowers her head. "You'd life out your life as a _slave_ to the okiya. At least by being a Geisha you have a chance to pay the the debt back and then start out for yourself."

Deidara tilts his head, "then how come you haven't left here?" Hanako places an arm around Deidara briefly. The blonde child appears confused for a moment before he decides to hug Hanako.


	6. Paid In Full

Paid In Full

By: Silverwolf

Deidara remains silent in a corner. His head is against Hanako's shoulder. He'd been brought home late into the night. The blonde had tensed when the woman running the okiya touched him. She left him to disappear to his room. Deidara didn't speak to Hanako when he notices her sitting along the floor of his room; instead he collapsed against her in tears. Hanako didn't have to be told what had happened. She had an idea. At twelve Deidara could now be considered a full-fledged geisha.

Hanako wipes the tears from the blonde's cheek. "I know. I know." Deidara looks at her with swollen eyes. "She told me the debt is more than paid." Hanako places an arm around Deidara. There was nothing that she could state to the blonde. All she knew unlike her own passage into being a full-fledge Geisha Deidara went through the torment twice. The _mother_ of the okiya had not only found a male willing to pay, but a female as well. The bid was kept to a minimal few in order to maintain the secret of the blonde being male. The only thing that bothered Hanako is that Deidara was younger than she was when her own virginity was bid upon.

She knew there would be a push to profit from Deidara, but did he have to be pushed through the whole situation ahead of the rest. Hanako's eyes go to Deidara as she sits in the flicker of candles. Azure eyes are closed. Though the sleep seems restless. Even with his debt paid he would not be leaving. Like Hanako the female answered to would now be called _mother _by Deidara.

Hanako had all ready heard the price. It beat her own. The secret was that there'd been a collection for Deidara twice. Being male instead of female made that possible. A woman had come forward in secret offering money for a chance with the blonde. It'd been granted when the amount was mentioned.

Hanako was certain the ocean-eyed blonde would never want to talk about what had happened considering he didn't want to speak to Hanako about what would happen when the time came. What the Geisha didn't know is how close that time was.

While Hanako sits writing in silence she feels a tug on her kimono. She soon realizes it's only Deidara's hand wrapped around it. After everything he'd been through he still trusted her to be the one to look out for him. With this knowledge Hanako decides to make a decision to try and _adopt_ Deidara herself. If anything it was time she decided her life, and if it helped the small blonde get out of this life then that was all the better. The question was could she succeed.


End file.
